Conventionally, organic materials of organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels are prone to react with water and oxygen. Therefore, with respect to conventional OLED display panels, isolation of the organic materials and water or oxygen is particularly important.
The conventional OLED display panel uses an encapsulant that encapsulates the display device (containing organic material) in the OLED display panel.
However, in practice, the encapsulation in the conventional OLED display panels is poor. After an extended period of time, conventional OLED display panels in display devices (containing organic material) will contact with water and oxygen, resulting in improper display of the conventional OLED display panel described above.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve the above technical problems.